This invention relates to a remote control system adapted for a marine propulsion unit, and more particularly to an improved remote control system which includes a remote operator for actuating a controlled element through an electric actuator unit and a detecting arrangement including a detector directly connected to the operator for detecting the position of the operator.
One type of remote control arrangement has been proposed which is employed on certain watercraft to electrically actuate a throttle and/or transmission control lever on an associated marine propulsion unit. With this type of arrangement, movement of a remote operator effects movement of the control lever through an electric actuator mechanically connected to the control lever. A detection-control system is provided which controls the actuator so that the detected position of the remote operator and control lever normally correspond. Such a system typically includes a position detector for each operator and a position detector for each control lever. This type of arrangement has certain advantages. For example, this arrangement does not require the use of cables extending the entire length between the remote operator and the control lever and therefore has the advantage of reducing the operational load normally associated with purely mechanically operated remote control systems.
However, thus far the position detector associated with the operator has been connected with the operator through mechanical cables or the like. Thus, more effort is sometimes required to move the operator to effect actuation of the control lever due to friction and operational lag which is caused by too much "play" in the cables.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a remote control system for a marine propulsion unit which reduces the manual effort required for shifting the transmission and/or adjusting the throttle opening of the marine propulsion unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved remote control system wherein a controlled element of the system is more responsive to movement of the operator.